触不可及的理想乡
by Polarnight-SS
Summary: 约稿车！OC抹布注意


加比诺迷茫地抬头看向四周。该死，他是在哪里？他挣扎着把自己有些酸软的身躯拖起来，四下摸索着，但他伸手之处所见的都只是一片漆黑。他能够听到黑暗外窸窸窣窣人走动的脚步声，也能听到一些他们低声交谈的声音。时不时摇晃着的地面提醒着他他现在并不在陆地上，而似乎是在船舱中。他确实记得他应该是登上了前往乌尔达哈的航船。他记得那个红色头发的老鸠信誓旦旦地对他说他给他介绍的这位顾客是这艘船的老客人，他也记得那位棕色皮肤的逐日之民男性一脸和善地邀请他和他一起登上这艘船…那之后到底发生了什么？

在一片漆黑中哪怕他是暗影之民也无法看得特别清楚，身上布料在轻微动作时而产生的异样的摩擦让加比诺打量起了自己身上的衣着。这着实不是他能穿出去的那类衣服。透明的几乎没有任何厚度的轻纱挂在他的身上，样式有些像一件短袍。一根似乎是革制的绳从颈后穿过，他顺着这根绳子向下摸去，这根绳子在他的胸前打了一个交叉，又穿过他的乳房下，经过腋下在身后和一个金属搭扣牢牢固定住，又从那里沿着他的脊椎往下。加比诺还想继续往下摸，就在这时他的手腕上突然传来了被金属束缚住的感觉，锁链发出叮叮咣咣的交击声响。

他被手铐铐住了。

意识到这个事实的一瞬间，他突然注意到不知道从什么时候开始，外面的脚步声和交谈声都消失了，随后是靴子踩在吱呀作响的木质地板上的声音离他越来越近，还未等他反应过来，眼前的黑暗就被撩开，映入眼中的正是那位领他上船的猫魅族客人。

"这么快就醒了啊。看来那臭婊子这次没骗我，货色不错。"加比诺的眼睛尚未适应突如其来的光亮，目中所见的只有明晃晃的光和那个猫魅族笑起来被挤成一条线的浅青色眼瞳。

"你要干什么？"加比诺还未反应过来，下颚就被那猫魅族粗暴地抓住，口腔也被迫打开，舌头被不由分说地拽了出来。他挣扎着想要逃开，但他的手脚都被镣铐固定得死死的，即便他再怎么挣扎，也只能带动镣铐的锁链在地面上发出沉重的声响。

"能干什么？哦哟哦哟，我可爱可怜的巴比伦亚斯哦，当然是操你了。"那猫魅族勾了勾嘴角，恶作剧一般地把他的嘴掰得更大，上下颚之间传出了快要脱臼的咯哒咯哒的声响，"怎么，难道你还是个雏妓？那可还真是算我走运了，你该不会不知道上了这艘船意味着什么吧？"

他想他大概是清楚一部分的。他想要去乌尔达哈，他想要学习那里听说最适合他的咒术，但他身上无论怎么凑都无法凑够前往乌尔达哈的船票钱，因此他这才听了那个穿得花枝招展的老鸠的话："我认识的客人正在寻找一个能给他路上的旅伴，只要出卖你的身体给他几日你就可以免费到乌尔达哈，可真是一笔划算的买卖。"也就是因为这个，他才取了个巴比伦亚斯这个不伦不类的名字，挽着面前的这位猫魅族的手上了这艘巨大的双层商船。只是当一个人的临时床伴，没什么大不了的，当时他是这么想的。但现在这个情况来看，显然不是什么给一个人当临时床伴的问题。加比诺的眼神扫向猫魅族的身后，他能看到几个高大的身影，似乎也在朝着他这边看。

"啧啧啧，看来还真是个雏儿呢。那今晚就要让你感受一下极乐了。"误以为加比诺的到处打量是不知所措，那猫魅族咧嘴一笑，尖锐的虎牙从唇边露出来，反射着冰冷的光芒。他松开了紧紧地掐着加比诺下巴的手，从兜里掏出一条手绢，随手在刚刚掐过加比诺的脸颊的手上抹了几下，就转过了身去。加比诺看得没错，在那个猫魅族的身后，确确实实有着几个高大的人影，大部分都是鲁加族，还有几个猫魅族和人族混杂在其中。他们无一不脸上露着饥渴的神色，下半身早已被撑得鼓鼓囊囊，甚至有不少人的裤子上都已经出现了一些深深浅浅的水渍。

"欢迎，欢迎！迷醉号的各位来宾！如同你们期待的，今夜也会照常给大家送上珍贵的甜点，今晚的甜点是有着灰黑色皮肤的雏儿，巴比伦亚斯！"加比诺听到关着自己的囚笼外那个猫魅族高亢的声音，还未反应过来到底是什么情况，一直遮挡着他的视线的黑色遮光布就被猛地拉开，他近乎赤裸的身形就这样出现在所有人的面前。他这才明白自己是被关在一个舞台上的笼子里，舞台下的所有人眼里都透着赤裸裸的欲望，每个人的眼神都似乎能够把他撕成碎片。他接的这个客哪是什么陪到乌尔达哈就完事了的普通交易，上的这艘船又哪是什么普通的前往乌尔达哈的客船。但他知道得实在是太晚了。

"异色皮肤？妈的老子干过那么多婊子，还唯独没有干过这种样子的。""精灵族啊，那可是不容易被操坏的好玩具，嘿嘿。""妈的还穿着女人的衣服，真骚！"窸窸窣窣的交谈声在帘子被拉开的一瞬间就在人群中炸了开来。在下面看着的男人们有些已经忍不住，手伸进了鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆里，撸动了起来。加比诺可从来没有见识过这种阵仗，他不由自主地想往笼子的里面缩去。也就是在这时，一股腥臭的呼吸从他的身后刮向他的鼻尖，随之而来的是黏液摩擦的声音。这个笼子里不只有他一个人。加比诺意识到这个可怕的事实，战战兢兢地转过头去。笼子的黑暗深处还有一个扭动着的无法分辨形体的生物，粘稠的黏液一滴一滴地滴落在加比诺的身上。

"当然，能让各位体验到巴比伦亚斯的最佳状态，我们依然如同往常一样为甜点们准备了那个。在甜点完全做好准备之前，有请大家一起共同观赏。"猫魅族的低语证实了加比诺可怕的猜测，藏在他身后的阴影里的那个怪物也终于现出了原型。那是一个很大只的魔界花，但这个魔界花和普通的魔界花又有所不同，全身是鲜亮的粉色，张开的巨口里黏液不断地滴落，猩红色的长舌从巨口中伸出，上面狰狞的凸起清晰可见。这要是是在平时，加比诺早就开始咏唱秘术尝试把这个魔界花击退了。然而他的魔导书早就已经被收走，失去了武器的他就算怎么努力都不可能用出哪怕一个最基础的毁坏魔法。他不断地向着笼子的另一端退着，捆在他手脚的锁链咣咣作响，那魔界花无视他的窘迫，抖动的触须一下又一下地鞭打在他裸露的腿上，触须上的细刺在他身上擦出一条又一条的红痕。加比诺感觉到背后一凉，回头看去发现自己不知何时已经退到了笼子的边缘，自己的背后正是那乌泱泱盯着他的男人们。加比诺颤抖地靠在笼边，银白色散落的长发却被突然揪住，精灵族敏感的尖耳被用力地扯出笼外，他挣扎着抬头看去，引入眼帘的却是那个猫魅族，他勾起嘴角，锐利的虎牙从唇边漏出来，贴着加比诺的耳边说："享受愉快，我的玩具。"他松开手，又在加比诺的背后猛地一推，直接把他送入了魔界花的怀中。

在各种冒险者之间的传言中，魔界花总是特别棘手的魔物。粗壮有力的触手，丑陋的外表，和本来就臭气熏天的这些家伙们所吐出的带有强烈毒性的喷雾。然而显然，出现在加比诺面前的这个粉色魔界花似乎完全不是什么常见的品种，吐出的喷雾也不是什么普通的毒性喷雾。在加比诺被推进魔界花的怀中的一瞬间，那魔界花就迫不及待地用它殷红粗长的舌头包裹住了加比诺的身躯，令人窒息的腥臭气息一下子就把加比诺裹了个严严实实。要被闷死了，加比诺挣扎着从魔界花的拥吻中挣脱，嘴巴大张着，想要探求新鲜的空气，却被魔界花口中的黏液填了一个满满当当。透明的黏液裹住他青黑色的身躯，把他的银白色长发粘成一团，顺着他的肌肉间的缝隙滑到了他的下半身，又渗进那并没有任何阻挡作用的轻纱中，黏黏糊糊地糊在他的性器上。加比诺大口地干呕着，手被手铐铐住又无法伸入喉咙抠挖，魔界花的黏液还是不可避免地被他吞咽下肚，如同一杯烈酒一样灼烧着他的食管内壁，和一开始入口的时候的浓烈腥臭气息不同，随着时间的流逝，一股淡淡的花香渐渐从黏液中发散开来，带着一丝危险的甜腻的气息，灼烧着加比诺的全身。加比诺只感到全身上下每个神经仿佛都被无名的火炎灼烧着，压根没有注意到不知道什么时候魔界花的触手已经探入了他的亵裤之下，带着尖刺的触手戳着他的会阴，细小的触手从魔界花的腕足中探出，试探性地缠绕上了他已经半勃起的性器。

是带有催情效果的麻痹毒素。等到他意识到这一点的时候显然已经为时已晚，加比诺挣扎的力度越来越小，从他的口中不知道什么时候开始渐渐漏出了甜腻的哼声。魔界花的卷须毫不怜惜地扒开他紧闭着的大腿，又撕扯下那薄如蝉翼的布料，把加比诺那已经完全挺立起来的性器展示向了在台子下围观的人们。作为一个成年的男性精灵族来说，他的下半身实在是太过干净了，就如同特意清理过一般。本来应该生着浓密的阴毛的地方却干干净净，只是覆着一层微不可见的绒毛。那性器却确实是成年精灵族的尺寸，蓬勃的青筋在茎身上一跳一跳地凸起，顶端马眼早已变得湿漉漉一片，反射着微光。那触手显然并不满足于这样的玩弄而已，细小的触手探入加比诺的性器顶端，对着那湿润的细小甬道就向内插去。

"啊啊啊…唔！"性器被异物侵入带来的痛苦让加比诺震颤着惊叫出声，一时间蒙在他大脑里的迷雾都仿佛散去了大半，银灰色的双眼也一时间恢复了清明。不满于怀中人的惊叫，魔界花的触手直接捅入了加比诺的口中，更多的粘稠的液体被射入他的口腔中，又被按着喉骨强硬地吞了下去。窒息感带来的金星在加比诺的眼前不断冒出，又化作了光怪陆离的彩色，在他的眼中化作一片。细小的触手也没有闲着，缠绕着精灵族纤长的耳廓，向着耳道内进发，上面带着的黏液发出咕叽咕叽的声响，就像是把加比诺整个人泡在了水里一般。他感到一切似乎都在离自己渐渐远去，眼前也蒙上了一层白雾，意识渐渐地堕入了深处。

屁股被拍打的感觉让他有了一丝清醒，他迷茫地看向四周，笼罩在他面前的白雾渐渐散去。奇怪，他这是在哪里？身下是木质的栈桥，漆黑的夜色让他看不清楚自己身后那个人到底是谁，只能感觉到一节粗大的指节在他的后穴中进进出出，粗暴地顶弄着他的甬道。

"妈的，真的骚，随便玩几下就出水了。"身后雄浑的声音把加比诺的意识拽了一部分回来，他张口申辩，从口中溢出的只有断断续续的呻吟。加比诺这时才意识到自己跪在地上，屁股翘得老高，就如同发情的母狗等着别人操一样。他低头看向自己的手，突然感觉到一丝违和。这不对，他的手不应当是这个大小，这并不是一个成年精灵族的手掌大小。加比诺惊慌地想要逃离，指甲抠挖在木质栈桥上，细碎的木屑插入他的甲缝中戳出一条条血痕，但他的身体却一下就被身后的男人拽回了原处，性器被粗暴地攥住，就像是要把那可怜玩意儿榨出汁一样。

"跑什么跑？妈的，好不容易找到个能泻火的婊子，怎么还想逃的？想不想赚钱了？"那男人骂骂咧咧地，像是提着幼兽一样把加比诺拎了起来，掐着他的脖子把他拎到自己的面前。是这个人！是这个混蛋！见到这个人的脸的一瞬间，加比诺浑身都不由自主地颤抖了起来。他怎么会忘记这个家伙的样子？几年前，自己还是一个少年，从黑衣森林里好不容易逃过一劫逃出来的时候，就被这个恶心的男人给强奸了。这个人怎么会出现在这里？难道这是他的一场梦？加比诺不清楚，他满脸涨红，因为被掐着脖子呼吸不畅而死命地想要掰开那个男人的手指。

"我，我不是什么，我不是什么婊子！"他听到自己稚嫩的声音这么争辩着。但那个男人置若罔闻，按着他的头就把腥臭的性器直接捅到了他的嘴里。龟头深入他的喉管，让加比诺反射性地想要干呕，那男人却也无视他的痛苦，揪着他的长发，自顾自地对着那个嘴抽插了起来。这个性器实在是过于巨大了，加比诺的鼻尖埋在那人的耻毛中，下颚又不住地被囊袋来回拍打着，满口都是那个男人的味道。为了不被窒息，加比诺不住地张口呼吸着，舌尖蹭着性器来回刮擦，倒是把身前这人弄了个爽快，眯起眼睛以更加粗暴的频率侵犯起了他的口腔。

"哈，还说不是婊子，这小嘴可够勤快的。"那男人终于停止了对他的口腔的侵犯，腥臭的性器终于从他的口中抽出。就在加比诺以为这个就要结束了的时候，那男人拍了一下他的屁股，无视加比诺已经被泪水和鼻涕糊了满脸的样子，抓住加比诺的脚踝，只有唾液充当润滑的性器就这样直冲冲地一下子插入了加比诺的后穴。太大了，要被贯穿了！鲁加族和其他种族相比异常巨大的阴茎整根没入了他的后穴，还未等他稍有适应就开始了抽插。那是如同能够把他撕裂成两半的痛苦，加比诺已经不知道这到底是不是自己的一场梦境了，毕竟这一切都太过于真实。他低头都能看到自己的性器在那个男人的律动下被带得上下甩动着，从顶端渗出的精液随着性器的拍打而到处溅射，把他自己搞成了乱七八糟的一团。在他体内的那个性器也压根就不像是什么人类才能拥有的大家伙，而更像是野兽的物什，每顶弄一次都把加比诺弄得眼冒金星。他隐约地感觉到自己大腿间有什么滑腻的东西缓缓流了下来，带着一股甜腥味。那当然不可能是什么如同女人交合的时候阴道分泌出的爱液，而是殷红的鲜血。然而更令加比诺害怕的是，他的身体不知道从什么时候开始居然从这种痛苦中榨出了一丝快感。从他口中溢出的声音也从一开始痛苦的嘶吼渐渐变成了甜腻的呻吟，身下的性器也完全昂扬了起来，突突地跳着，却因为迟迟得不到抚慰而孤零零地吐着稀薄的前列腺液。

"求求…求求你。让我摸…"加比诺听到自己的声音毫无尊严地这么说着。他的双手被反剪到身后，迟迟无法抚慰自己身前的性器。他可顾不上什么自己正在被人强奸这个事实了，他只想让自己的那玩意儿好好释放出来，鼓胀的感觉简直让他想要发疯。"操，老子操你可不是让你爽的。你这后穴这么有能耐，你就用后面给我高潮看看？"那男人听到他的求饶，非但没有松开他的手，反倒是一口咬上了他的耳朵，把他整个人按在了地上，下身以前所未有的力度耸动着。加比诺那仍然稚嫩的阴茎贴在利姆萨·罗敏萨的木栈桥上，木板上的细小倒刺扎入他的性器中，带给他的却是比用手撸动更加强烈的刺激。他不由得绞紧了后穴，换回来的是身后那男人更加猛烈的撞击。他能听到那男人囊袋拍打在自己的屁股上的淫秽的声音，也能听到自己的人后穴中咕叽咕叽的水声。他反弓着身体，身下的性器抵在木板上，终于是被无尽的快感浪潮淹没，翻着白眼射了出来。因为高潮而猛然绞紧的后穴也一下刺激得那男人也到达了高潮，喷涌而出的浓厚精液一下就把加比诺的体内填了一个满满当当，直到性器从他的身体里撤出来的时候，那乳白色的精液混杂着一丝丝血迹也从他肿胀的后穴中流了出来。

"还行，给爷操了个痛快，这点钱，爷赏你了。"那大膀子鲁加男人一把捞起在地上因为高潮而仍在抽搐的加比诺，撑开他的后穴往他的后穴里塞进了一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋，又看了看他那沉浸在极乐中而上翻的白眼，使坏地又把钱袋子往里面捅了一捅，把加比诺踹进了阴暗的角落中。

加比诺的意识又从漆黑的深渊中浮起。他迷茫地看向四周，发现自己在昏迷过去之前缠绕在自己身上的魔界花早已经失去了踪影，随之消失的还有困在他手脚上的镣铐，不知何时也已经被取下了。他挣扎着想要从地上爬起来，手一个打滑，又摔在了身下的一滩不知道是什么的黏液中。他隐约听到有人的哄笑声，吃力地抬头看去，却只能迷迷糊糊地看到几个身影在自己头顶晃悠着，也看不清楚他们的脸。后穴中传来的异物感让他不自在地扭动了一下瘫软的身体，却在指尖触碰到那个在后穴中的异物的时候僵住了。

那哪是什么异物，那分明是一个果实。意识到这个事实的一瞬间，加比诺惊慌地想要爬起来，后穴中的异物就在这时突然动了起来。细小的触手刮着他的内壁，随后酥麻的快感顺着他的脊髓一路上爬，在他还未能反应过来之前，他的性器就勃起了，在地上一洼粘稠的液体中来回蹭着。他无力地回头看去，只见他的后穴中接连地爬出了几团小小的粉色魔界花，就如同他身上变成了什么魔界花的温床一样。就在这时，他的下颚被一个有些熟悉的手勾了起来。加比诺涣散的双眼努力聚焦起来，眼前的那个人形大致拼出了一个猫魅族的轮廓。

"诶呀诶呀，看来我们的巴比伦亚斯是彻底准备好了呢。"猫魅族满意地看着加比诺那压根无法聚焦还泛着些微粉色的眼瞳，舔了舔嘴唇，"那么各位，到了开饭的时间了。"

加比诺压根没有听清楚他说的到底是什么。所有的声音在他的耳中都是混作一团的浆糊，像是隔着一层水膜，怎么用心听都无法听清。他迷茫地在地上爬行着，想要从这个地狱中逃脱，却一下就被抓住了脚踝。几个腥臭的性器抵在他的鼻尖，同时又有几个粗暴的大手迫不及待地扒开了他的臀瓣，带着倒刺的性器和带着鳞片的性器在他的臀缝间摩擦着，性器顶端渗出的前列腺液被毫不客气地涂在他身上被魔界花蹂躏过的伤口上，如同伤口上被泡进了海水一般刺痛。他无助地抓挠着，想要呼救的口中一下子被塞进了性器，他的呜咽无人能够听清，只能下意识地舔舐着这个粗暴侵入他口腔的性器。这个尺寸大概是一个人族的，和刚刚的幻境里的那个鲁加族的性器相比实在是小了太多。加比诺银色的长发被那个人族团成一团握在手里，他的嘴边挂着不知是津液还是魔界花的分泌物的透明液体，顺着他的下颚一滴一滴地往下流。

"这家伙是个雏妓？口活真他妈的好。"侵犯着加比诺口腔的男人朝着手心吐了一口吐沫，又狠狠地按着加比诺的后脑勺，强迫他把自己的整根性器都吞入口腔中。紧缩的喉咙紧紧地包裹着他勃发的性器，让那男人忍不住又往里面捅了捅，险些是交代在加比诺的嘴里。

"那算什么，这家伙后面的嘴看起来也是饥渴的要命。那玩意儿的调教实在是太厉害了，再怎么不驯服的家伙都能调教成一等一的娼妓！"扒着加比诺臀瓣的敖龙族男性下流地说着，不怀好意地弹了弹加比诺臀缝间夹着的那条丁字裤的细绳，满意地看到身下的加比诺身躯一阵震颤，乳尖都挺立了起来，"得亏有这个环能让他别射了，不然就他这个婊子样，这地方要被他射得一块落脚地都不剩了！"

"可不是，这个小穴一吸一吸的，这可是得有多饿啊？"猫魅族骨节分明的手指插入了加比诺一缩一缩的后穴，里面还残留着刚刚孵化出的小魔界花留下的黏液，湿滑的内壁和温热的甬道，光是想想就让他的性器充血立了起来。他迫不及待地扒开那灰黑的软肉，带着倒刺的性器就直接插入了那粉红色的小穴中。加比诺干呕着，口中被性器侵犯，后穴又被突然插入，疼痛交杂着快感让他脑中一片空白，眼前又泛起了异色的彩光。他能清晰地感觉到后穴中那个带着倒刺的性器研磨着他的内壁，凸起的形状一次又一次重重地碾压在他的敏感点上，让他不住地颤抖，想要放生浪叫。但他的口中又被性器填满，只有呜咽声从他的口中漏出。

在旁边的敖龙族显然并不满足于看着猫魅族干他，于是他又向加比诺的后穴中深入了一个手指，在猫魅族抽插的间隙不断扩张着。加比诺只觉得自己要被撕裂了，后穴的容纳度已经到了极限，再撑开撑成什么样子他简直不敢去想。那敖龙族可并不关心加比诺的状况，他随手揉了一把自己的性器，就坚定地向着那个还在冒着白色泡沫的小穴中进发。敖龙族的性器就算和鲁加族的性器相比也丝毫不逊色。根部粗糙的鳞片直接戳刺在加比诺赤裸的会阴，而茎身上的鳞片则在插入的瞬间纷纷倒竖了起来，像是要把加比诺的后穴的褶皱完全磨平一般。那根本就不是快感，而是严酷的折磨。疼痛使得加比诺不住地干呕，那口腔中的性器就因此被这么榨了出来，腥臭的精液射进了他的口腔深处。那个男人有些不满意，对着加比诺吐了一口吐沫，又狠狠地揪着他的头发强力地冲撞了几下，这才把已经软下的性器从他的口中退出。

"啊啊…救…救救我…"口中终于没有了异物，加比诺含混地发出了呻吟，伸出的手无助地抓着面前的那个人族男性的衣袍。好奇怪，他的身体真的好奇怪。明明后穴里正在被两个粗大的阴茎侵犯着，一股莫名的热流却不断地从他的下腹中涌出，让他的脑子仿佛都泡在了黏黏糊糊的浆糊里。想要更多，想要被更加粗暴地对待。不知道从什么时候开始，加比诺的脑子里渐渐被这个想法侵蚀了。不知不觉地，他的屁股开始自己扭动了起来，内壁也随着后穴中两根性器的抽插的节奏而不住地律动着，连精灵族纤细的腰肢也震颤着扭动，他颤抖着想要抚慰自己已经挺立的性器，却又绝望地发现自己的性器被一个皮带束得紧紧的，哪怕是他再怎么努力地撸动，那性器也只会涨大，不会射出分毫。

"嗯？想要射？不可以哦，今晚你可是我们所有人的雌兽，不把我们都服侍舒服了，你可想都不要想。"有一个人注意到了他的呻吟，一把揪住了他颈后的革带，指尖研磨着他挺立的乳尖，轻笑着说。加比诺当然听不清楚这个人到底说了什么，他只觉得这个人似乎可以把他从无尽的高潮的深渊中拯救出来，于是就扭动着贴到这人的身上，贪婪地舔舐着这个人细长的指尖。这人大概和他一样，是一个精灵族。加比诺迷迷糊糊地这么想着，感觉自己的乳尖被夹紧，电流一样的快感从那两点中蔓延出来，让他高声尖叫了起来。似乎是有些不太喜欢加比诺的呻吟，那个精灵族从地上捡起加比诺穿过的已经被扯得完全看不清原型的布料，带着腥味冲鼻的黏液就塞进了他的嘴中。那个精灵族的舌头灵活地挽上了加比诺的乳尖，牙齿轻轻地敲击着，手不住地按摩着他的胸部，像是要把他的胸里挤出奶水出来。

"我们不会把这个臭婊子玩坏了吧？"敖龙族男性低吼着说道，身下抽插的速度也一点都没有减缓。"怕什么？被那个东西调教过的玩具可没那么容易坏，搞快点，妈的老子都等急了！"站在敖龙族身后的一位鲁加族说着，他的性器早已狰狞地挺立起来，龟头上一股一股的半透明的液体随着他的撸动渗出来。"操，老子持久你管得着？"敖龙族叫骂了一句，也注意到同处一穴中的猫魅族的呼吸渐渐紊乱了起来，看来也是快要高潮了。他咬了咬牙，最后又冲刺了几下，就和猫魅族一起吧浓厚的精液交代在了加比诺的身体里。加比诺身体一颤，后穴中被同时注入大量精液让他一时间感觉自己似乎是失禁了，他夹紧了自己的后穴，像是要挽留那些从他后穴中溢出的精液，却马上又被一根粗大的手指抠挖了开来。

那鲁加族贴俯在他的身上，狰狞的性器对着他还在流水的小穴。视线已经模糊，但加比诺能够感觉到自己身后那根炽热的性器的靠近。他早就已经无路可退了，不如借此享受一个痛快。于是他转过身去，扒着鲁加族健壮的身躯，自己撑开了自己的后穴，对着鲁加族的性器就怼了进去。

距离到乌尔达哈的航程还有很长，他们还有很长很长的欢愉可以享受。

"靠，每次都玩得这么过火，这群疯子。"加比诺迷迷糊糊间是被叫骂声惊醒的。他趴在地板上，半个身子都被浸泡在精液和尿液中，分不清楚到底是谁和谁的。他挣扎着爬起身，看着面前一脸嫌恶地盯着自己的甲板员，露出了一个有些疯癫的笑容，转过身去对他撅起了他还在流着水的屁股。

"你也要来试试吗，我这里好空啊。"

"疯子。"甲板员骂骂咧咧地看着面前的这个骚货，扒下了自己的裤子。


End file.
